Spunge
|release date = 2012-09-04 |release version = 1.0.0 |available = Level 9 |island(s) = Cold, Water, Gold, Tribal, Composer |beds required = 3 |element1 = Air |element2 = Plant |element3 = Water |class = Natural |size = 3 x 3 |breeding = + Toe Jammer and Dandidoo + Potbelly and Quibble + Tweedle and Oaktopus |breeding time = |enhanced time = |likes = |buying price gem = 50 |selling price coin = 22,000 |placement xp = 11,000 |rare version = |epic version = |dawn of fire version= |composer version = }} Description The Spunge is a large, fat light green monster. Its body is just one big blob which squishes outwards where it's in contact with the ground, as if it doesn't have enough strength to hold its shape. It has two blue eyes and a green leaf on its head. It has two spindly arms (very small in proportion to its body), and no visible legs. When this monster is idle, it stays in tempo by dancing and bopping its body upwards similar to the Toe Jammer. Song Audio sample: The Spunge Monster's song is a smooth whistling sound. On Cold Island, it sings " G# B C# B D#-----, G# B C# B D# F# D#, C# B". Breeding The Spunge can be bred using monsters that combine to provide the elements of Air , Plant and Water . Possible combination(s): * + Toe Jammer and Dandidoo * + Potbelly and Quibble * + Tweedle and Oaktopus Because the Toe Jammer takes much less time to hatch than either Potbelly or Tweedle, and all of the two-element monsters require the same amount of time, the first combination will provide more breeding opportunities in the same time period (on average). Earning Rate and Maximum Income Earning rate is in coins per hour and depends on Happiness % (Likes increase Happiness), also each monster has a limit to how much income it can hold at a time. Increasing the monster's level increases the limit. Feeding Monsters Likes |Dandidoo|9||Stritch Skin|6||Barbloo Statue|13||Bloofi Tree|12| }} Used in Breeding Wublin Egg Consumption Celestial Egg Consumption Strategy Name Origin The Spunge's name may come from the Sponge, probably because the two creatures are able to absorb air and water, and spray it when necessary. Possible Monster Names To see all possible names for , see Monster Names. Costumes Spooktacle Spunge Spooktacle 2014.jpg|Spooktacle 2014 - 2015, 2018 - 2019 The winner of the 2014 Halloween dress-up competition ended up being the Spunge which then dressed up as a vampire on October 30th, 2014. This outfit was repeated for the 2015 season. It was also repeated for 2018 and 2019. It has red lips with small fangs, a black collared robe and a purple shirt. Yay Spunge Yay 2012.png|Yay 2012 - 2013 On December 21st, 2012, the Spunge donned a copy of Cousin Eddie's semi-see-through sweater and accidentally-visibly-fake turtle-neck from National Lampoon's Christmas Vacation. The Spunge also donned this costume for the 2013 Yay season. Notes * The Spunge appears on a T-shirt, in which the Spunge blows the seeds out of an unsuspecting Dandidoo. The Dandidoo then starts to feel sad, and the Spunge feels bad and starts to cry. The Dandidoo then cheers up the Spunge by kissing it, then they hug. This is presented in comic form, and this may be the reason why Spunge likes Dandidoo. * The Spunge's arms are similar to that of the concept Maw. * For an unknown reason, the Spunge's playing animation was changed during Spooktacle 2018. * The Spunge's spots stick out more in DoF. Category:Monsters Category:Air Category:Plant Category:Water Category:Triple Element Monsters Category:Cold Island Category:Water Island Category:Gold Island Category:Mirror Islands Category:Composer Island Category:Tribal Island Category:Natural Monsters